1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to neck support devices and more particularly pertains to a new neck support device for providing a cushion that is abutted against a person's neck while the person is seated in a vehicle chair to prevent strain on the neck.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a panel that has a front side, a back side, an upper edge, a lower edge, a first lateral edge and a second lateral edge. A coupler is attached to the panel and is removably coupled to the backrest. A neck support is provided and a connecting member releasably couples the neck support to the front side between the first and second lateral edges so that the neck support can support a person's neck.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.